Secret
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito is faced with his friends and he wonders if you should reveal his secret or not. Also there is something else he has to face.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito is faced with his friends and he wonders if you should reveal his secret or not. Also there is something else he has to face.

Notes: Hello readers. I'm back. I'm finally back on my meds and doing better than I was during Christmas week. I will try to update my other stories very soon. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please tell me what you think.

The sun was bright and it was hot, but he still wore the cap to protect his identity. He didn't need fans finding him and attacking. He should have taken up Asami's offer of a bodyguard but he took enough from the man. Also, he could stand up on his two feet too. He couldn't believe he moved in with the yakuza. Since that day, every night he had sex with the older man and Asami refused to take no. Yes, the sex was hot and made him crave it more but it was becoming too much. He was sore everyday. It was hard to work with pain racing up his back. He leaned against a building, watching people walk around, hurrying to get to places. He hasn't spoken to Kou or Takato since he moved in with the yakuza. Well, he was sure Kou would kill him. He didn't need people knowing the truth about him. He hid about him being gay for years, dating girls to please his parents. Now, it was impossible to hide. Asami was there and he belonged to the man. Yes, he could admit he did belong to the man. There was something between them even though neither of them admitted it out loud. It was proven in Hong Kong.

Kou yelled as he ran toward his friend with Takato walking slowly, "AKI!" His friend turned his head and groaned. He glared and mumbled, "Where the hell have you been? Moving out without even telling me. Then the picture in the news. Don't tell me your rich girlfriend saw it and was flipping out on you. She must have made you move in with her."

"I would love to see the place you are living." Takato spoke as he looked over his friend. He noticed his friend went pale in the face when he mentioned that. He raised an eyebrow. What was his friend hiding from them?

Akihito spoke, "That isn't a good idea."

"Oh bullshit. Take us to the place you live, Aki or else." Kou threatened.

"Or else what?" Akihito growled. He didn't want his friends to meet Asami. Too many questions would be asked and he would have to reveal the truth about himself that he locked in for so long. He wasn't ready to admit it to anyone. It was his dark secret that he didn't want anyone to know.

"Or I publish the picture we have of you in a wedding dress and also Takato and I will follow you all day long. You will have to go home at some point." Kou spoke with a smile when he saw Akihito frown. He knew he won by that look.

Akihito looked at his watch. He didn't think the yakuza would be home for a while. He pushed away from the wall and started to walk. He knew his friends were following. He really didn't want to show them where he was living. So many things could go wrong. He wasn't ready to tell them even though they have been friends since they were teenagers. It didn't take them long to get to the penthouse. Once his friends stepped inside, they whistled. He took off his cap and shoes. His friends also took their shoes off and they made it to the living room. He sat down, remaining silent. Everything could go wrong. Everything could go to hell soon enough. He knew there would be questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"So what is she like? Is she hot?" Kou asked excited as he looked around the place. He noticed there were no photos of any kind.

Takato leaned back and stared at his friend. Akihito's face was pale and he kept glancing toward the hallway that led to the door. He looked around to also notice there were no photos. He asked, "What does she do? She must be very rich to have a place like this."

Akihito looked between his friends. He never lied to them. He just never told them the truth. He let them make up what was going on with him. He shook his head and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Kou and Takato asked at the same time.

The photographer watched as Takato lit up a cigarette and he ran to the kitchen to grab an ashtray. As he set it down in front of Takato, he didn't reply to their question. He didn't want to talk about his personal life. He never did. He always dated a girl when they were in high school but it never lasted long. He always said he wasn't ready to settle down with anyone. Then when he started to live on his own, he would make up the excuse that he was trying to make his career grow before he settled down. It stopped the questions for a while but now his friends were bugging him to no end lately.

"Come on Aki. It is about time you tell us who you are seeing." Takato replied when his friend refused to say a word. He watched as Akihito ran to the bar and started to pour them all drinks. He took the glass and drank some whiskey. It was the good kind and he once again wondered who his friend was seeing.

Kou yelled, "This is some good shit! Damn this babe must be loaded to have this kind of stuff!" He watched with a raised eyebrow when the photographer gulped down the entire drink in one go. He jumped up and started to hit Akihito's back when he started to chock.

Takato remarked, "Aki, you shouldn't down it like that."

Akihito couldn't believe his friends were here. Why didn't he stay inside today? He closed his eyes to stop reality hitting him. This secret he wanted to keep for a very long time. He hid it for years and he didn't want it to come out. He asked, changing the subject, "Hey Kou did you get that job?" He poured them all another drink while waiting for his friend to answer.

Kou looked over at Takato who had his eyebrow raised at Akihito. He spoke, "Yeah, I got it but stop changing the subject. We want answers."

Akihito came over and handed them the glasses again. He could lie to them but he never did before. He always let them make up what he was doing and seeing. It wasn't the same as lying. He opened his mouth and shut it again. His friends wouldn't leave it alone and he didn't know what to do. He heard the door open and his heart skipped a beat. In a few seconds, Asami walked in the living room, looking at them all.

Kou stood up, shocked to see a man walking in here. He glanced to the photographer to see Akihito was standing. Takato stood next to him. He asked, "Aki, who is this?"

Akihito was shaking and the glass fell from his hand, crashing against the hard wood floor, but his eyes were trained on golden ones. He was doomed. Asami was going to reveal his secret to his friends.

Asami saw the horror on his boy's face and it upset him. He turned his eyes away from fearful hazel ones to look at the two other boys. He looked at them and they looked back. They had confusion written on their faces. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He spoke, "I didn't know you were having guests over, Takaba. If I knew, I would have stayed out for a while."

Akihito jumped on his spot. He glanced to his friends to see confusion written on their faces but he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say or do. Questions were going be asked that he didn't want to answer. He looked back at the older man, pleading with him.

Asami lied, "I offered a place for Takaba to stay until the news dies down. He has done some nice work for me and I was repaying a debt." He glared at his lover and walked down the hallway to his study. He didn't want to see those eyes looking so broken. It wasn't his photographer but he didn't like to lie about things either at least what meant the world to him. He shut the study door harder than he wanted to. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. When did he fall prey to emotions so easily?

Akihito jumped when he heard the door slammed. Asami was upset for sure. Asami would tell the world about him if it wasn't him. He flopped back to his seat, hiding his face from view. He meant something to the cold man. It wasn't just belonging. To be honest with himself, Asami meant the world to him even though they were on different sides. He couldn't stop from falling for the charming man. When he comes out the closest, he goes for the most difficult and dangerous man ever. He glanced to see his friends sitting there disappointed. He spoke, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why let us believe that then?" Takato asked, staring at his friend.

Akihito smiled bitterly and replied, "Because neither of you gives up of setting me up on blind dates. I was tired of it. Also, the man who is in the study would make anyone pay for coming near me."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kou asked.

Akihito hid his face and revealed the truth, "Because I am taken." His secret was out in the open. One that he kept since he was old enough to understand that he liked males. He didn't lift his head to see his friends' faces. They were quiet and it was scary.

"Wait, Aki, if you don't have a girlfriend, you can't be taken." Kou spoke confused. He felt Takato hit him in the head and yelled, "What! That was uncalled for!"

"Idiot. Aki is with that guy who came in here." Takato replied as he stared at his friend. Akihito refused to lift his head at all. He sat next to his friend and spoke, "Aki, well I never knew. All those girls were to make everyone believe you weren't into guys."

"Wow, damn Aki. I mean. You always had the girls chasing you." Kou retorted. He jumped on the other side of his friend and spoke happily, "Okay, spill. How the hell did you meet a guy that is this rich?"

Takato leaned back and chuckled, "Yeah, Aki. I really don't understand how you met a rich person."

Akihito glared at his friends. Was it so strange of him meeting a rich person? He glanced down to the study to see the door still closed. He leaned back and sighed. There were some secrets that he was going to keep. He mumbled out half truths, "I was on a job and that is how we met."

Takato knew his friend was hiding more but didn't pressure it. He heard the study door open and watched the tall man walk out. Those golden eyes glared at them all. He tilted his head. He realized he met this guy one new year's. There was something off about the man but he didn't question any of it. He glanced to see his friend stare sadly at the man, in a longing way. What kind of relationship did they really have?

Akihito stood up and spoke, "Asami, I don't think I ever introduced you to my friends. This is Kou and Takato. They have been my friends since we were teenagers. Hmm, Kou and Takato this is my lover, Asami Ryuuichi."

Asami stared at his boy, refusing to show his shock. He watched amused as his lover was nervous and moving back and forth on his feet. He walked toward his lover who was backing up but he was about to fall back to the couch. Grabbing his boy and pulling him close, he sealed those lips before the other could say a word. Those lips always drove him nuts.

Pushing the older man away from him, Akihito felt his face heat up. He started to push the yakuza against his chest, yelling, "Fucking bastard! What gives you the right to kiss me in front of my friends! Damn you! I am not sleeping in bed with you tonight! Got it! Bastard!"

As Akihito stormed into the kitchen, Asami heard pots and pans smash together and he smirked. His lover had another thing coming if he thought they wouldn't share the bed together. It was huge and finally after so long he had someone to share it with. Kou and Takato glanced between him and the kitchen. He spoke like it was nothing wrong with what happened, "He is making dinner."

Takato stared at the man and replied, "So, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

Kou jumped up from his seat and shouted, "I got to see Aki playing wife!" He ran into the kitchen, yelling as Akihito slapped him upside his head.

Takato stood there and refused to move an inch. Something was off about this man and his friend wasn't telling them everything. Golden eyes looked him over and he spoke, "You two have an odd relationship."

"You think so?" Asami replied as he smirked. It was amusing him greatly with his lover's friends. He could see they cared for him. He heard from his guards what they were doing when Fei Long had Akihito. Of course, he made sure the ones who took money from him would not get into the mix. He had to keep the police out of it.

Takato lit up another cigarette and responded, "Yeah I do. There is something about you that warns me to stay away from you. Then I can tell Aki isn't telling us everything. He said he met you through a job. Aki does criminal photographing. So, I don't see how he would have met you unless you are in illegal things."

Asami chuckled lowly. This boy was smart and brave though it was foolish. He stepped toward Takato and replied, "That does sound interesting."

Standing at the doorway, Akihito hissed, "Stop threatening my friends. Or so help me." He walked toward the yakuza without fear. He started to pock the man in the chest, raging building inside of him when he saw Asami's trade mark smirk on his face. He yelled, "Stay the fuck away from my friends! Do not even dare threatening them!" Takato and Kou gasp at him but stay where they were standing. He was pulled against the tone body, twisting away from the strong hold. He saw those golden eyes dance in amusement.

"What are you going to do Takaba?" Asami asked in an amused voice. He could care less what the others thought about what was going on. He stared into fierce hazel eyes. They always lit up and sparkled. There wasn't anyone he ever met to have that fire in them. Then again, in his world it dies out quickly.

Akihito stared into his lover's eyes. He saw no emotion whatsoever and it was unnerving. He pulled away from the grip and glared. He felt Takato and Kou walk toward him. He warned, "I'll run and you will never find me if you harm or threaten them."

Takato spoke up in question, "What the hell is going on Aki?"

"Yeah, what is this about?" Kou questioned too.

Akihito didn't turn his head to look at his friends, but kept his eyes on golden ones. They showed rage but he refused to back down. He wasn't the type to pull away from anything. Then Asami chuckled and he tilted his head in wonder.

Asami spoke calmly, "I will find you my little kitten. There is no where were you could run that I wouldn't be able to find you." He took a step closer to his foolish lover and continued with his words, "You belong to me and only me."

"What the hell does that mean? I don't know who the fuck you are but…" Takato started to say but was cut off.

Akihito turned to his friends and smiled at them. He glanced back to see his lover's eyes that were cold like always. Why did he fall for this man? Why was it this man that drove a deep flame in him that no one else could? True, he didn't date guys but never before did he meet one that made his mind go into circles like the yakuza did. He leaned up and kissed those lips that were warm. The kiss was returned and it was heated. He was losing himself into Asami's darkness and he was enjoying every moment of it. Asami pulled back and smirked at him. Before he could rant, the older man walk down the hall back to the study. Kou grabbed his arm and turned him around to face Takato and him.

"Akihito." Kou said his friend's full name, worry in his eyes.

Akihito smiled and spoke, "I come out of the closest and I find the most dangerous man out there. Do not try anything on him. You will not win."

"Aki, he isn't…" Takato began to say but once again he was cut off.

"He isn't the man that I should be with but I am. I can't deny it anymore. I truly do belong to him." Akihito cut off his friend.

"But Aki, he could get you hurt." Kou pleaded with his friend to listen.

Akihito responded, "He has always saved me. It was him who got me away from Fei Long. He came with injures without caring about them or that he could die. I know it is strange but I feel completely safe with him."

Takato looked into his friend's eyes and mumbled, "You love him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Akihito thought about it for a while and spoke, "Yes, I do." Kou and Takato stared at him. He glanced down the hallway to see the study door was closed. When did it happen? How could he be in love with a man as cold as ice? Was he seen more than a good time? He had to be since Asami took care of him and saved him more than once. He smiled. He wanted more and he would gain it. He knew he could gain the yakuza's heart. He was meant to be beside Asami.

Kou threw his arms around his friend and whispered, "Have some fun." He pulled away and grabbed Takato, walking out of the penthouse. Yes, he was worried but he knew his friend. Akihito wasn't the type to follow anyone's orders or their advice.

Inside the penthouse, Akihito made his way to the study. He would gain the yakuza's heart. He might be the only one to break through the cold surface known as Asami but he was willing to do it. It took him this long to realize he was madly in love with the man. Yes, he found some men attractive but they never got his interest. Asami did for some odd reason. They met in rough terms and at first he hated the man. Now, his heart was crying out for the yakuza. He opened the door and stepped inside. Golden eyes looked up from reports and he was captured. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it. The man was a sex god. Asami was perfect in everyway possible. He watched as grey smoke came out of Asami's mouth. His eyes landing on those rough lips that drove him insane. He pushed away from the door walking toward the older man. Asami raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Asami raised an eyebrow at his young lover. He wondered what the boy was planning. He flicked an ash into the ashtray on his desk. Akihito moved more toward him and he spanned his chair around to face the young man. His lover sat on his lap, staring into his eyes. Akihito grabbed his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He leaned back in his chair, watching the one who drove him insane in every way possible. He had to admit no other lover gave him this much excitement.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, leaning forward, but not touching the cold man's lips. Those golden eyes lit up in lust. It was pleasing to know he could gain that look from the yakuza. Did others gain that look from this man? He hoped that he was the only one that drove that look into those golden eyes. He leaned in, taking those lips into a kiss. His mind was frying as the kiss was returned fiercely. He was pushed against the desk, his back hitting it and Asami was leaning over him. When the kiss was broken, he was breathless. He smiled as he saw some confusion on Asami's face. He spoke in a whispering voice, "I will win."

"Win what Akihito?" Asami asked as he stared into those hazel eyes. He didn't give a chance for his lover to say anything since he sealed those lips into an intense kiss. He felt hands grab a hold of his shoulders. This was where his lover should be. He would teach that lesson to Akihito every time he forgot.

Akihito felt the heat between their clothe body and it was making his mind spin. He needed more of this dangerous man. He wanted to do the dance with the other man. They fit so perfect and knew every step to the moves. He pulled at Asami's suit jacket, pulling down those strong arms. He watched dazed as Asami undid his tie. He felt hands slid up his shirt, touching his heated skin, making him arch to the yakuza. His eyes were clouding from the pleasure but he saw the smirk. Could he gain something from this man that no one ever has? He lifted his head up and sealed those taunting lips into another fierce kiss. He started to unbutton Asami's shirt while kissing him. When the shirt was pushed aside, he let his hands run across the toned chest down to the older man's stomach. He was losing himself and he didn't care anymore. This was where he belonged.

Asami was amazed as he lover was getting into their sex. Usually he would drive his lover into desire and have his way. He felt his shirt fall from his arms and he stared into hazel eyes. They read something but he couldn't figure it out. His young lover was trying to tell him something but he wasn't getting it. He tore his lover's shirt off his body. The body never lied and never hid the truth. He pushed his lover back down on the desk, kissing him passionately and rough. He dratted his tongue inside, swallowing up a loud moan. He ran his rough hands up Akihito's stomach to his chest, toying with the boy's nipples until they got hard. He moved his mouth down the jaw to the neck, sucking and biting.

Akihito grabbed a fist full of black hair. He loved running his fingers through those black locks. It moaned as Asami moved his lips down to his chest, licking at his skin. The room was getting hotter by the second and his mind was flying out the window. He knew this was dangerous. This could end a lot of things. He threw his head back, moaning to the ceiling as he felt teeth tease his hardened nipples. He felt his pants pulled down. He was bare to this man like he always have been. Will he ever see Asami bare to him? He pulled Asami's head back down for a kiss. He felt three fingers slid inside of him and the pain came. He knew it would go away soon enough. He squirmed as they went in and out of his opening. He thrust his hips down, trying to gain more. His sweet spot was hit repeatedly and he couldn't wait until Asami's cock was hitting him there.

Asami couldn't keep his control. Akihito was making him lose it. The way Akihito took in his fingers and the way Akihito was tossing his head back and forth. It was driving him mad and he knew he had to be inside the tight heat that always engulfed him. He pulled out his fingers, gaining a whimper. He smirked down and whispered, "Something better." He pulled down his zipper and took out his cock from its confine. He thrust in hard and rough, watching every movement his lover made. It was paradise. He gave no time for his boy, just started to thrust in and out, feeling those muscles tighten around him, refusing to release him. It was heaven. He sealed those moaning lips into another heated kiss. He felt Akihito's cock rub against his stomach. He pulled back from the kiss breathless himself. What was it about this boy that made him lose his tight control? He stared into those hazel eyes trying to find his answers.

Akihito tossing his head back and forth moaning out one name that was giving him pleasure, "Asami. Asami. Asami." He grabbed a hold of Asami, pulling the man closer. He didn't want this to ever end. He would make sure it never end. He would win the greatest thing ever, the yakuza's heart. He dug his nails into the tan skin, moaning more. He pleaded, "More. Harder. Deeper. Faster." He wanted it all. He felt himself so close. He only needed one more push. Asami's strong hand wrapped around his hard cock and he lost it all. He screamed as he pulled the older man closer, "ASAMI!"

Asami felt the muscles tighten around his cock and he lost it too. He spilled inside his panting lover. As he pulled out, he felt his arms grabbed. He stared into those tired hazel eyes. There was something else there. What was the photographer trying to tell him? He stood up, pulling his pants up. He picked up his lover and walked out of the study, walking to their bedroom. Once he laid his lover down, he laid beside the boy.

Akihito looked at him sleepy and mumbled, "I will win."

"What will you win, Akihito?" Asami asked.

Akihito said nothing but laid his hand over Asami's heart. He smiled at the man and closed his eyes. He needed sleep and he let the darkness engulf him.

Asami stared stunned at his young lover. He looked down where the hand was laying and smiled. He leaned toward the photographer's ear and whispering, "You already won."


End file.
